Warrior of Old
by ThrallsRequiem
Summary: The life of a tauren warrior. one shot. depending on responses i may continue it. RR plz no flames its my first one. i dont own WoW. blizzard does. i only own lacerator.


Never before had I seen so many so many race all is one place. As I looked over the cliff from my post, I could see the Alliance encampment. I thought to myself, "Once our enemies, now our first line of defense." Also from my post I could the scourge numbers rampage throught the forest. I sounded my horn of battle to warn the Alliance of Humans, Elves and Dwarves below, The Horde behind me and the Night Elves further up the mountain. As I turned to find my warchief, I heard the shouts of battle. I turned back and looked down upon the battle to see an ocean of Undead Scourge. There were flashes of magic and gunpowder as the Alliance fought valiantly for our survival. The Dwarves and their mortars were blasting chunks of Scourge trying desprately to thin the Undead numbers, but with every Alliance soldier that fell another Scourge arose, they were fighting a losing battle. Thats when I spotted Jaina Proudmoore, leader of the Alliance and a revered mage of Dalaran. She was busy turning this dark, warm day into a hellish blizzard at the foot of the mountain. The freezing winds bite at my thin fur covered skin. I pulled my seemingly flimsy cloak tighter as the blizzard raged on, slowing the movement of the scourge but not stopping them.

As I shook myself from my daze of watching the battle to retrieve my weapons, I saw my warchief, Thrall, and my chieftain, Cairne Bloodhoof rallying our troops and preparing to head to the frontlines to aid the slowly failing Alliance. I went into my hut and retrieved my armaments, great weapons that would be wielded by Humans using two hand but I was wielding them with one hand each. A warhammer of massive size and a battle axe. I stepped out to join the horde ranks and I looked up the mountain to see the best the Night Elf people had to offer, Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind, the leaders of the Night Elves. Stormrage was a powerful archdruid while Tyrande was a priestess of their moon goddess. They too were heading to the front followed by the treemen or ancients as they called them, the powerful druid of both fang and claw, the prominate archers whos arrows have been known to fell many horde, the tiger riding huntresses, the frolicing dryads. They joined the ranks of the Horde alongside our raiders and their faithful wolven mounts, the inspiring Kodo mounted wardrums, the savage yet noble grunts, the wily Troll with doctors, the deadly Troll spear throwers, newly reborn Orc shaman and my people the Tauren warriors. We were all feeling the power of Jainas blizzard as it continued to rage on leaving a thick layer of snow for us to drudge through.

Large shadows began to cross the snow. We looked up to see the ariel forces of the alliance heading into battle. Dwarven gyrocopters, gryphon riders and their stormhammers and dragonhawk riders. Our own forces soon took to the sky as our wyvern riders followed the Alliance into battle, spears ready, Alongside them were the hippogryphs with mounted archers and the two-headed chimeras. They all sped down the mountain and joined in the battle, turning the tides slightly. Spear and hammer found their targets as more Scourge began to fall. Over the sounds of battle we all heard hoof beats and out from the tree came the Alliance knights, running down the Undead menace. The Scourge must have felt the pressure for they turned tail and ran back to their base to regroup. We knew it was not over yet. The Horde and the Night Elves went down the mountain side and joined Jaina and the Alliance. They were met with some looks of hesitation but mostly relief. All the leaders met with Jaina in her private quaters leaving the troops to plan for the coming battle. Human paladins exchanges their warhammers for those carried by the Tauren to bolster their physical strength while all the foot troops descussed battle strategies and how to cover each others weakness's. The mounted riders feed and groomed their mounts while the heavy artillery was moved into defensive postions. Dwarven blacksmiths were busy forging personalized armor for the warriors while Night Elf crafters made great bows for all. Rifle men and archers practiced their aim to prefection. All the time we had we used to prepare. The horde provided any who could wield large weapons with axes, maces and swords of massive sizes.

It seeming like an eternity of waiting and training until suddenly there was a loud screech as we looked up to see a pitch black Storm Crow change into a young Night Elf male who shouted to us all, "They're coming, getting ready." We formed our lines with weapons drawn. As I stood there on the frontlines, I could smell the stench of the undead as they neared. The Human that stood beside me looked like he would turn and run rather then face them again. I bent down to his head and whispered to him, "Do not fear, the Earthmother is on our side. Think of those you have lost and use it to fuel yourself and survive this fight." He looked up at me and nodded, throwing down his shield and sword and took a sword of such size that even I would need two hands to wield it. A rush of power went through me and I turned to see the paladins giving us all their blessing of might while Elven priests fortified our bodies to better withstand the blows of battle. The Orcs around me seemed to grow in size as their bloodrage furthered their strength. I added a warriors touch and let loose a mighty battle cry furthering our strength. The other warrior followed suit as we prepared for the Scourge.

They came at us full speed. When they were less then fifty meters away i broke rank and charged them. useing my sheer size and speed i broke their lines, sending them into disarray. my tatic was a double bladed sword, i had broken their charge but in the process i was far behind enemy lines. i continued to cut swathes of them down and despite minor scratches now and then i remained unharmed even as i was surround by scourge. ghouls fel to my warhammer as my axe unstitches their abominations. the crypt fiends were dust under my hoof, squashed like the overgornw bugs they were. as my comrades grew closer to me, i unleashed one of the most devastating attacks warriors knew, whirlwind. as i spun, i cut a large path throught the undead towards their generals. as my whirlwind died down i saw him, the monsterous demon, archimonde. i let loose a roar to demoralize my enemy makeing them weaker when i saw a dreadlord making his way towards me. i let out an intimadating shout to send the scourge scurrying to clear a battle field for me and the dreadlord.

I switched from a bersker stance into one of one on one battle. as he rushed me i charged him, catching him off guard, temporarily stunning him. he recovered in time to feel my hammer upon his back and my axe in his leg. while getting up off the ground he spun around threw me using his demonically enhance strength and he tried to force me to sleep but luckily a shaman had thrown a grounding totem which absorbed the spell. i came at him again and sundered his armor again and again until it was as if he were fighting naked. he drove his right hand into my midsection and i doubled over. he brought a knee up into my face bringing blood from my nose. my axe bit into his shoulder and as i wedged it free i brought my hammer to the back of his knee. as he fell forward i brought my axe down upon his neck. he landed in a pool of his own blood with a wet thud. i picked up his head and threw it at archimodes feet and i reared back in a victory cry over the dreadlord and urged my brothers to keep fighting. a warm feeling came over me and as i looked at the wound in my stomach a faint green glow shown from it and it began to close. i turned to see my youngest brother, malore, casting a healing spell over me. i thank the earth mother everyday that he choose to become a shaman. lightining went arcing past me through the undead killing each one it touched. i had to see if it was him or not so i went back to a beserker stance and cleaved a path towards the origin of the lightining. i found them sitting upon their dire wolves. drek'thar and thrall, two of the most powerful shaman known in this world. i reported to thrall and he and drek'thar summoned ghost wolves to take care of the remaining scourge, seeing as archimode was turning back to regroup, as we made our way back to he encampment.

As i walked through the camp, i was stopped by one of the blacksmiths, "excuse me but your armors ready," he told me in a gruff voice. i looked down at the stubby dwarf and thanked him. i followed him to the armory where i was to have it fitted. i looked upon everyone else custom armor and was amazed to see some of the dwarven creations. what really caught my eye was a female night elf with a metal encase bow arm that had been carved to look like scales that went down to her hand which was guarded by a metal casing that was shaped like a dragons skull with its mouth open so she could still hold her weapon. i followed him a room in the back that was empty except for a suit of armor and a set of every weapon a warrior could use except fist weapons, a bow, a gun and a warhammer. the suit was marvelous. the shin guards had large, curved spikes coming from the knees and rows of metal, saw-like teeth going down the shin. the thigh plates had strange latches on them which i found out was to hold my new hand maces. the belt had two leather axe sling attached to it. the chest plate as a strange arrangement on the back. the small of the back held two sword sheaths with a two-handed sword going down the spine, anothe set of latches for a two-handed axe and a staff to criss-cross on my back. the left armguard had a set of latches for a segmented spear handle to be attached with a slightly larger one for the spear-head going over the hand guard so the spear head could be used for stabbing. the shoulder plates had two eight inch spikes protruding from it with a row of saw like teeth going down the middle and underneath each one were sheaths for daggers to be hid. the head piece caught my eye. a lone metal jaw piece with jagged teeth the jutted upwards and outwards. it was perfectly fitted to if i talked the jaw piece moved. i was given two hand maces, two hand axes, two swords, and two-handed axe, a staff, a two-handed sword, two daggers and a spear. they told me that my spear and axe were special. the axe was from the scarlet hero herod, the ravager. while my spear had been liberated from rend blackhand, blackhands doomsaw.

I thanked the dwarf for the armor and walked out of the armory and almost tripped over a female dwarf. she looked up at me and began to tell me how she had seen me fight earlier and that i reminded her of her deceased son and husband. her husband had been a paladin in lordearon and her son had picked the rogues way and was with his father. they both died defending the city which was taken anyway. from her back she took a huge warhammer and two fist weapons. she presented them as gifts to me. she said in me she saw her husbands courage and her sons savagery. i tried to refuse but she insisted so i slid the fists weapons over my hands and took the warhammer in my right hand. tthe head was shaped like a dragon and had a faint black glow, it's weight was immense i knew i would need both hand to swing it but only one to carry it. i lifted the warhammer into the air and those around me cheered. as i lowered the hammer, malfurion himself came over to give me his thanks and said he had never seen such honor and tenasity before from a horde warrior. he gave me elune's blessing and walked off. upon a makeshift stage thrall stepped up to give us all a few words. "hear me brothers," he began. "night will soon fall and the scourge will surely attack. it is my sad duty to say that for some of you this will be your last battle and for others it is a time for heros to rise. if you die, you will die with honor in knowing you fought to protect this world from these vile demons. eat and sleep while you can. lacerator, gather a party and take the first watch."


End file.
